I Will Not Tell Lies
by Swe13tie
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote about the Harry Potter world and/or it's characters. Name from first poem.
1. I Will Not Tell Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form!**

**A/N: Hey people, here is a short poem centered around the fifth book, I really hope you like it. Review if you do!  
><strong>

**Well here it is:**

* * *

><p>You heard me speak<br>I only spoke the truth  
>Your spreading lies<br>Saying I spoke lies

You say I'm crazy  
>You call me insane<br>You say I'm lying  
>You don't know the truth<p>

They stuck behind me  
>Now you'll call them crazy<br>They believed my lies  
>Because my lies are true<p>

If you could only see  
>What I saw that night<br>You'd call me a hero  
>You'd know the truth<p>

But go ahead, believe them  
>He is forever gone<br>No need to listen  
>To the ones who know<p>

Their lies will crumble  
>He will show his face<br>You will all see the truth  
>You will stop calling me crazy<p>

Their starting to see the truth  
>A secret army of young kids<br>They all saw the real truth  
>When their parents called me insane<p>

We silently trained  
>Preparing for war<br>An army of children  
>Who knew the truth<p>

You are searching for them  
>Wanting them to see your lies<br>Forcing them to believe your lies  
>But they already know the truth<p>

You fought to bring us down  
>Telling them I'm simply lying<br>But its to late for them  
>They now know the truth<p>

We fought him that night  
>A few kids that knew the truth<br>A second army joined in  
>Who pretended to believe your lies<p>

Someone was lost that night  
>All because you didn't believe<br>I lost the closest thing to a dad  
>And you believed I lied<p>

Now look him in the face  
>You can see the truth now<br>The lies you spread are false  
>He's standing right there<p>

You called me crazy  
>You called me insane<br>Now you call me the hero  
>The one who can beat him<p>

You believe me now  
>You say you trust me<br>The world agrees  
>You'll stand by side<p>

Look me the face  
>I'll never trust you<br>Just look at these scars  
>I will not tell lies<p> 


	2. Your Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any shape or form!**

**A/N: Hey people, here is a short poem about Sirius's thoughts on Peter's betrayal, I really hope you like it. Review if you do!  
><strong>

**Well here it is:**

* * *

><p>It was never suppose to happen<br>Those two were suppose to live  
>They were meant to stay here<br>To raise the baby they bared

I made them choose you over me  
>But now their in the ground<br>You are hiding from the truth  
>While I am locked in darkness<p>

Listen to their baby crying  
>You held him in your arms<br>When the month of June died  
>But you had other plans by then<p>

You betrayed our closest friends  
>They treated you like family<br>They trusted them with your life  
>Now their baby cries for them<p>

We all met many years ago  
>On a train to our school<br>The four of us stuck together  
>All through our school years<p>

But school long is over now  
>Our years of joy seemed ages ago<br>All of the pranks and jokes we did  
>That Slytherin we hated together<p>

James was the true leader of us  
>He brought us all together<br>My one and only brother  
>He was a Gryffindor till the end<p>

Remus was the brains for us  
>He gave us the reason why<br>We stayed with him on every moon  
>He was a true friend till the end<p>

You were always our close friend  
>We would never betrayed you<br>You were a true brother to us  
>But you had other plans for you<p>

I tried to confront you about it  
>Praying it was all but a lie<br>You just dug a much dipper hole  
>You accused me of your betrayal<p>

You shouted that I was to blame  
>You killed them all to save your butt<br>Then you cut off your finger and fled  
>Leaving me to blame for your betrayal<p>

I stayed locked in this darkness  
>I lived your own punishment<br>Then I finally saw your face  
>I knew I had to finally run<p>

Nearly thirteen years had passed  
>I finally trapped you down<br>He finally knows the truth of you  
>I'll finally clear my innocent name<p>

But it was the wrong night  
>The terrible cursed on him<br>He forgot to take the potion  
>He's no longer in control<p>

You stole his wand and changed  
>A brave less rat with no heart<br>Again I was accused for you  
>The kiss of death waits for me<p>

But you didn't expect  
>The boy whose parents you betrayed<br>He came to save my soul  
>The faith which waits for you<p>

Two years eventfully pass  
>My revenge yet to be made<br>But I had to protect him  
>The son of the man you betrayed<p>

He believed he was saving me  
>He believed it was the right thing<br>But it was your so called master  
>He had tricked him into coming<p>

So now I'll have to wait again  
>I'll stand with my true brother<br>Watching over his only son  
>Waiting for you to admit defeat<p>

Sixteen years you lived free  
>No one believing it was really you<br>Only to have your master's gift  
>End the life you been lying<p> 


End file.
